Appearence of the Golden Witch
by Sutarisu Chan
Summary: She wanted to see it all, everything beyond that wonderful prison, and the fateful meeting of the witch would make her dream come true. Young!Beatrice's first encounter with Virgilia as the previous golden witch.


Gentle winds made the trees twitch and shudder. The seagulls called out louder than the girl had usually heard, swooping through the sky, where heavy, white cloud drifted across. She sat there in the garden amid a bed of multicolored roses. She was a young soul, with brilliant blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. She was nameless, only to be addressed as 'Lady' or 'Miss'.

Just who was she?

Even that man with the long black cloak who occasionally visited would not answer this question even though it had seemed he had cared for her the most. She was not allowed to leave this place. Heavy iron fencing surrounded her, encasing her in such a wonderful, sheltered prison.

She was miserable and alone. She wanted to see something other than this same, unchanging western style housing, from the books she had read, there were different houses all over the world. She had seen many other things that this world had to offer. It excited her. Maybe one day she could sneak out and see it all.

Her eyes glanced at that same iron black fencing that kept her secluded. Making up her mind, she got up from the rose bed, making her way barefoot towards the fences. She examined them; it wasn't too terribly difficult to climb. She glanced around, as no one seemed to be watching and placed a foot on the bottom bar, gripping the vertical bars with both hands and pulling herself up. She wasn't afraid, the desire to escape was all that mattered to her now.

As her ordeal went on, she had grown tired but her determination continued to set her forward, almost making it to the top. Her heart now beating with joy, she was almost free…!!

…

It all happened too fast. She was careless and her determination faded as soon as her hand slipped from that bar, falling backwards. She couldn't scream, she couldn't cry for help. The fact that she had been too close only for her efforts to be wasted shocked her and left her speechless. She was disappointed.

_So it goes like this…?_

Though she was young, she understood the concept of death very well. She studied well and long, with a desire to know everything. The experience was too mind numbing and horrifying, too much for her young body. All she could do know was close her eyes. Just as she was about to hit the ground she…stopped? She opened her eyes to a sight that marveled her.

Butterflies.

Golden butterflies.

She had never seen anything like it. As she was gently lowered down to the ground standing up straight, she held out a hand. One of the butterflies landed on her finger, its wings slowly fluttering to a stop. She then looked up and around as the rest of the golden winged insects around her whirled in circles, gathering before her. A figure had started to materialize right in front of her eyes.

"Dear child, I do suggest that you be careful next time."

It was a tall woman in a black elegant dress and with long silver hair that flowed behind her, slowly resting to a stop. Her eyes closed, yet having a gentle face. This stranger seemed harmless despite the odd and mysterious entry. A long sleeved arm raised, the golden butterfly resting on the girl's finger fluttered over to her then disappeared with a *POP*! Golden sparkles following suit. Stepping back slightly, the girl looked up at the elegant woman. The other leaned over, giving a gentle smile.

"Do not be afraid, child. I mean you no harm. I am just a witch that came to your aid."

A witch? As in the mystical magical being? It was something she had only seen in stories, and in truth, she had never believed it, and she wouldn't until she saw one for herself…and now that she did…

"Ah-.."

She couldn't find the words to express how she felt. Her mind was jumbled, confused. The other chuckled softly, taking that sleeved hand in hers. They began to walk back, now the path in the rose garden, the golden butterflies following close behind them.

"Though you have not said it yet, you are welcome."

The witch spoke as they were now sitting at a table underneath a gazebo whose railings decorated with rose vines twirled in a spiral pattern. Indeed the small girl remained silent all this time, not necessarily sure how to behave in the presence of a witch.

"…I'm sorry..er…Madam…" she managed to get out that much. "For not thanking you properly."

She hung her head, ashamed. The witch waved a hand chuckling again.

"Oh don't feel so inferior child, here, let us have some tea."

Her arm now glided over the table and a golden aura seeped up from the wood of the table in response. The golden butterflies danced around in the air as several teacups and a pot rose along with many decorative items. Once again, the girl was marveled, how effortless it seemed for the other being. The witch noticed the girl's astonishment and chuckled softly taking a cup and sipping it delicately.

"Magic truly is a wonderful thing isn't it? I can sense it from you child, the potential you possess to wield such a force."

Those words threw her off. Her? Of all people? Surely, this witch was mistaken. There must be someone more worthy of such a feat such…power. She remained silent, sipping her own cup.

"However you are not ready yet. We must wait just a bit longer," at this, the girl lowered her head again, the other witch just smiled again. "But fret not; soon you can see those other worlds you have desired to witness. You'll be free child."

The elegant witch rose from her seat, snapping her fingers. The tea set had slowly vanished; all save for the cup that was held in the girl's hands. She looked up at the witch again, who continued to smile.

"We'll meet again soon child, until then take care, and try not to climb anymore fences, ohoho~"

"Ah…W-Wait!" The girl rose from her own seat frantically. "What is your name?"

It seemed she was too late in asking, the golden butterflies circled the witch's form and vanished, only leaving a single butterfly that fluttered towards her. A quiet voice echoed in her mind.

"I am the Endless Witch, Beatrice."

The butterfly itself vanished into nothing and all was if nothing had ever occurred.


End file.
